<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'I'll bring a shovel' Toad &amp; Kurt Edition by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081109">'I'll bring a shovel' Toad &amp; Kurt Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Male Friendship, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Kurt calls needing advice at 3-something in the morning. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toad &amp; Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'I'll bring a shovel' Toad &amp; Kurt Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning, Toad grabs his phone. “Dawg, it’s three-somet’m in the morning. You got another animal you need help with?”</p><p>“Um, no,” Kurt’s voice answers. “Look, I swear on my life I didn’t kill anyone!”</p><p>“Good to know.” Toad sits up.</p><p>“But- this is strictly hypothetical! What if me and someone needed to do an autopsy on someone, and now, the body needs to be reburied, but it can’t be reburied where we found it?”</p><p>“Alright, can ya poof over, or I do need to get Lance’s Jeep? Anywhere we can steal- temporarily borrow a tractor, or do I needa shovel?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>